Maximum IM
by Guitargirl495
Summary: The flock instant messaging each other in the same house for reasons you will read about in the story. Slightly funny, depending on what you think funny is.
1. Chapter 1

**Maximum IM!!!**

Just so you know…

mutantleader422- Max

flyinginsilence35- Fang

blindflyer654- Iggy

talksalot576- Nudge

gassyguy400- Gazzy

littleangel900- Angel

talksalot576 has created a new chat room

mutantleader422 has joined created chat room

flyinginsilence35 has joined created chat room

blindflyer654 has joined a created chat room

gassyguy400 has joined a created chat room

littleangel900 has joined a created chat room

gassyguy400- Hey guys!!!!

littleangel900- Hi everyoneJ

mutantleader422- What's up?

talksalot576-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(takes breath)iiiiiiiii guys!!!!!!!!!!!!

blindflyer654- Being a little quiet Fang?

talksalot576- BIG surprise J

mutantleader422-*giggles*

flyinginsilence35-shut up

gassyguy400-He speaks!

talksalot576-hahahahaha

mutantleader422-That's it Gazzy, you're doing the dishes tonight

gassyguy400-Darn itL

blindflyer654- Standing up for your bf huh Max? Hmm are you not telling us something?

mutantleader422- Shut up. Angel is something wrong you're not talking?

littleangel900- I'm not doing anything *giggles*

talksalot576-ANGEL!!!!!!!!

littleangel900- Gotta go!

Littleangel900 has logged out

Talksalot576 has logged out to kill Angel for making her break her computer

mutantleader422- Hope they don't kill each other-or break anything

gassyguy400- Max I have a question

mutantleader422-shoot

gassyguy400-How many times have you and Fang kissed?

mutantleader422- GAZZY!!!!!!

blindflyer654-FANG!!!!!!!!!! MAX!!!!!!!!!!!

flyinginsilence35- IGGY!!!!!!!

mutantleader422-IGGY!!!!!!!!

gassyguy400- THE GASMAN!!!!!!!LOL

*THUMP*

blindflyer654- What was that?

flyinginsilence35- IDK couldn't see anything

blindflyer654- Well me neither!!!

flyinginsilence35-Oops sorry. Hold on let me check

blindflyer654-I'm all alooone!!!

flyinginsilence35- Just Max tickling Gazzy to death

blindflyer654- Oh 'kay

mutantleader422- I'm baack!!

gassyguy400- Me too Don't worry I survived

blindflyer654-whoopee

gassyguy400-Uggh!

Gassyguy400 has logged out

blindflyer654-So sensitive…I'll go check on him

Blindflyer654 has logged out

mutantleader422- so…

flyinginsilence35- yup

mutantleader422-later

Mutantleader422 has logged out

flyinginsilence35-shoot I should've told her Now I'm talking to myself Uggh!!!!!!!

Flyinginsilence35 has logged out

This chat room has been close


	2. Chapter 2

**Maximum IM **

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Uggh I hate this part! All characters belong to James Patterson and- *takes deep breath* I do not own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, OR Angel! Yay I'm done!**

This time don't forget so I don't have to type it again!

Mutantleader422- Max (of course)

Flyinginsilence35- Fang(No duh)

Blindflyer654- Iggy (BLIND- Igggy! Get where I'm going?)

Talksalot576- Nudge (obviously)

Gassyguy400-Gazzy (Look at the names)

Littleangel900- Angel (Her name is in there!)

Mutantleader422 has created a private chatroom

Flyinginsilence35 has joined

Blindflyer654 has joined

Talksalot576 has joined

Gassyguy400 has joined

Littleangel900 has joined

Talksalot576- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii everyone!

Blindflyer654- Nudge, u said that last time *rolls eyes*

Talksalot576- Yeah but I didn't take a breath that time. Yay! That was sooo awesome I can't believe it!

Gassyguy400- . . . . . . . *FARTS*

Littleangel900- Gross Gazzy

Mutantleader422- Gross Gazzy

Blindflyer654- Go Gazzy… Go Gazzy… It's ur b-day… It's ur b-day

Flyinginsilence35- Hey speaking of birthdays- Isn't it Nudge's tomorrow?

Gassyguy400- *whispers* "he speaks"

Mutantleader422- Gazzy just because you type "*whispers*" doesn't mean I can't see it!

Talksalot576- Ooooh Gaaaazzzy… Yoooou're iiin trooooubbble

Littleangel900- My birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Talksalot576- Angel, it's my birthday tomorrow

Littleangel900- Oh I must have read it wrong- Don't blame me! I'm six!!!!!

Mutantleader422- Don't worry everyone I will specially make the cake for Nudge!

Gazzyguy400

Flyinginsilence35

Blindflyer654

Littleange900

And

Talksalot576 all say…- What?????????!!!!!!!!!

Mutantleader422- Shut up I was JK and anyway, what's wrong with my cooking?!

Talksalot576- and what bout the presents?

Flyinginsilence35-…

Blindflyer654-…

Mutantleader422-…

Gassyguy400- …

Littleangel900- I have something!!!!!!!!

Flyinginsilence35

Blindflyer654

Gassyguy400

Mutantleader422 say…- What?!!!!!!! AGAIN!!! Of course it had to be ANGEL!….Reading minds and such

Talksalot576- Yay thanks Angel! How can I EVER repay you!?

Littleangel900- *Dark voice* Let me keep the present… LOL JK YOU SHOULD"VE SEEN YOUR FACES IN YOUR MIND!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA Ha ha ha..What's everyone lookin' at?


	3. Chapter 3

**Maximum IM**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**A/N: I'm not writing their names again so you better remember them… **

TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Real life

Max's POV

I went into the living room to find Nudge and Angel(mostly Nudge) whispering to each other. They were so quiet I couldn't hear them. Iggy was in the kitchen making breakfast-I know, I know he's blind and he's still a better cook than me! Fang and the Gasman were off in their own little worlds watching TV.

"Breakfast is ready!" Iggy called.

We ran into the kitchen, the smell of chocolate chip pancakes filling the air. Suddenly, Fang was by my side.

"Fang! Would you please stop doing that? You scared me half to death!" I shrieked.

" I was just getting breakfast." He stupidly replied.

Angel and Nudge started giggling. I knew they were up to something and I wanted to know what…now! _Nothing's going on Max *giggle* stop worrying _Angel told me

I thought back;_ By the way you giggled I think_ something_ is going on here._

"Everyoonnnnnnnne! I have an announcement!" Nudge called.

"Unhh" we all said in unison.

"Angel and I want to play Truth or Dare"

Automatically, everyone got up, prepared to leave the room. Truth or Dare? Not a good idea.

IM view!!!!!

Mutantleader422- I don't how you did this -ANGEL- but someone -ANGEL- better tell me why. I am SO not playing truth or dare.

Flyinginsilence35- ….

Talksalot576- Angel, truth or dare?!

Littleangel400- DARE

Talksalot576- Alrighty then… hmm… Do your best impersonation of Fang!

Littleangel400- Fang… OK Here goes.*Deep voice* "I luuuv Max even though I would never say it out loud…So yeah Max… Luv ya" *deep voice ended* Your turn Iggy! Truth or dare?

Blindflyer654- TRUTH

Littleangel400- If you had to marry anyone in this flock who would it b?

Blindflyer654- … Aw, come on! OK fine… Nudge

Flyinginsilence35-…

Gassyguy900- …

Mutantleader422- …

Talksalot576- *blushes*

Littleangel400- Wow even I didn't expect that!

Blindflyer654- OK Max Truth or dare?

Mutantleader422- DARE

Blindflyer654- Go kiss Fang

Mutantleader422- … There!

Littleangel400- Max you didn't even leave your room!

Mutantleader422- Fine then I pick TRUTH

Blindflyer654- Whatevs Do you enjoy having Total around?

Mutantleader422- For Angel's sake-yes

Littleangel-Liar

Gassyguy900-Liar

Talksalot576- Liar

Flyinginsilence35- …

Mutantleader422- Your turn Gazzy Truth or dare?

Gassyguy900- DARE

Mutantleader422- Dye your hair pink

*10 minutes later*

Mutantleader422- LOL

Flyinginsilence35- *smiles*

Talksalot576LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Littleangel400-LOL

Blindflyer654- LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Gassyguy900- Shut up

Mutantleader422- ( ) ( )

(0.0)

(_) That's my bunny

Littlangel900- Aww

Flyinginsilence35- Look it's around time to leave

Mutantleader422- Oh no it's still your turn

**That's it! Don't worry Fang will come up in the next chapter. Who liked my bunny? OK so go ahead and press that review button right there. See it? Riiight there. Go ahead, it doesn't bite. Yay! Sorry it takes so long for me to write chapters. Laters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maximum IM**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N- I am going to be nice and write down the usernames this time. BTW Fang and Angel have changed their usernames!!!!! Fang's new username is "…35" and Angel's is " Mindreader411"**

**Enjoy!**

Angel was using her hypnotic powers on me. Controlling my mind. Stupid powers.

_Max let's go in the chatroom. I want to finish our game of Truth and Dare I've got a few new tricks up my sleeve._

Why me? Why me? Oh wait- it's not m it's Fang's turn. Yes!

Usernames:

Mutantleader422- Max

…35- fang

Blindflyer654- Iggy

Talksalot576- Nudge

Gassyguy400- Gazzy

Mindreader411- Angel

I went into the chatroom to find everyone online already.

_Mutantleader422 has logged in_

Mutantleader422- Hey everyone!

Blindflyer654- Nudge, don't say it!

Talksalot576- Too late! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Max!

Mindreader411-

Blindflyer654-

…35-

Gassyguy400-

Mutantleader422-

All say- Uggggh! Nudge that's getting' old.

Mindreader411- TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!

Talksalot576- Oh yeah I forgot 'bout that! I was completely distracted by Christmas and New Years! I can't wait until then! Christmas! Presents, and the tree, cookies, hot chocolate, and all the other- mph mph pmh!

…35- Huh?

Mutantleader422- My hand is on her mouth

Blindflyer654- Finally!!

Gassyguy400- Max luvs Fang Max luvs Fang

Mutantleader422- Gazzy this is your first warning! Don't say that…ever!

Gassyguy400- OMG! A WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhh! *Goes into corner and cries heart out*

Talksalot576- *muffled laughing sound*

Blindflyer654- STILL being quiet Fang?

…35- Yup. But what about Angel?

Mindreader411- Oh nothing. I'm not doin' nuttin'. *evil laugh* Can we play now?

Mutantleader422- Fine. Fang you're next. Truth or dare?

…35- DARE

Mindreader411- Go dye your hair…*giggles* WHITE!

…35- WHAT!?

Gassyguy400- You said Dare so you have to!

Blindflyer654- Yeah those are the rules REMEMBER!

…35- Oh yeah I'll remember when I knock you out!

Talksalot576- NOO! I mean.. yay

Blindflyer654- Oh I'm so scared

Mindreader411- Back to the game!!!!

*10 minutes later*

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLolol

**A/N That was everyone laughing**

…35- shut up

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

…_35 has logged out of the chatroom_

Mindreader411- Aw man Now we can't play!

_Everyone has logged out_

_This chatroom has been closed_

******************************************************************************

**So did ya like it? Sorry my chapters are so short. I mostly do them at night and then I get tired and…yeah. Max's bunny got messed up last chap. So here it is if it didn't make sense.**

**() ()**

**(0.0)**

**(__) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Maximum IM **

**Chapter 5**

**Once again…**

**Mutantleader422- MAX**

…**35- FANG**

**Blindflyer654- IGGY**

**Talksalot576- NUDGE**

**Gassyguy400- GAZZY**

**Mindreader411- ANGEL**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride I would have millions of dollars and would not be on FanFiction right now. But I don't have millions and I am on Fanfiction so…yeah**

**HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!**

**IM View**

Mutantleader422 has joined chatroom

Mutantleader422- Hey everyone!

Talksalot576-

Blindflyer654- Nooooooo Nudge don't!

Talksalot576- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Max!

*everyone* Ugggh!

Talksalot576- What? It's not my fault I'm HILARIOUS!!!!!!!! Lol

*everyone(but Fang)* SHUT UP

Mutantleader422- Nudge you said that in the last 4 chappies!

…35- chappies?

Mutantleader422- Yeah chappies… chapters… Get with the times here old man!

…35- I mean- What chapters?

Mindreader411- Yeah Max! What chap?

Mutantleader422- It's _chappies_ and remember? I signed up on this thing called Fanfiction and now I post all our IM convos. So the whole world can see wat we talk bout. Oops I kind of wasn't supposed to say that…

*everyone* WHAT!

Mutantleader422- * backs away slowly* * starts crying in the corner* ANGEL STOP THEM!!!!

Mindreader411- Sorry Max That just wasn't right

**A/N: Gazzy isn't logged on yet ****J**

…35- Yeah Max… She's right… Just not the right thing to do

Blindflyer654- Silent as ever Fang Silent as ever

…35- Shut up Ig or else I'll reveal your NEW secret!

Mindreader411- Oooh Fang you wouldn't!

…35- Oh yes… I would

*Max and Nudge* Would reveal WHAT SECRET!?

Gassyguy400 has logged on and says- What's up guys?

**REAL LIFE VIEW**

**Max's POV**

So I was on the STUPID IM thing when I found out Iggy, Fang, and angel had a secret. I mean come on people NO ONE can keep a secret from me! I can read everyone in this flock like a book. Especially Angel. Angel is my little angel. Wow I just realized how stupid that sounded. So, forget I said that. Did you forget yet? Well hurry up!

*ten minutes later* Have you forgotten yet? Forgot what? You ask? Good. Just what I wanted to hear. So again, back to Iggy's secret I've got t find out what it is or else I'll go CRAZY!!!

**Fang's POV**

I am so mad at Iggy. I don't know why people can't just leave me alone about my emotionless attitude. That's why today at dinner, I'm going to reveal to everyone in this flock Iggy's secret about how he LOVES ELLA INSTEAD OF NUDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I was surprised too. Gotta go update my blog. Later.

**Max's POV**

"Dinner time!!!!!" Iggy called from the kitchen. _Yay_ I thought to myself. Iggy's always been such a great cook. I have no clue how or why he is -he's blind !- but I know he's the best cook I've ever met. But then again he is the only cook I ever met. Hmm.

**A/N: Sorry about the IM view being so short and my chapters too. I never knew 3 pages of a story could look so short on Fanfiction! **

**=^.^= ( Kitty)**

**(-.-) (sleeping)**

**(^.-) (winking)**

**(:: ( ):: ) ( Bandaid)**

**() ()**

**(0.0)**

**(__) (bunny)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maximum IM **

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Sorry but there isn't IM view until the end after Halloween night. That's what the story is about. BTW, u all no who Fred is right? On You Tube?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own James Patterson's characters or story. I do not own Fred either.**

**Max's POV**

Halloween. A day full of. Candy. Candy = Nudge hyperness. Not a very good idea.

*thinks for 5 seconds* Not a good idea.

You know, there aren't very many costumes left at the costumes left at the store on Halloween day. Surprising, huh?

We were at the store looking for costumes, and there were eight left. In my size; a sumo wrestler. In Fang's size; a fairy princess. In Iggy's size; Alice in Wonderland. In Nudge's size; Gothic angel. In Gazzy's size; some dude named Fred. In Angel's size; a rock star. Weird.

My costume had a padded suit to make me look fat. Pretty funny looking, but very uncomfortable. Fang's costume was *laugh* pink and poofy with a little hat on top. It had a wig with shoulder length blonde hair that was all curly. Iggy's costume was Little miss Alice in Wonderland. It had a blue dress with striped tights and a blonde wig with a headband. *holds in laugh* Nudge's costume was like this fairy thingy with black wings and black make up and stuff. Gazzy's costume was interesting. He was Fred. The funny dude on You Tube. I've seen all of his videos. It had his hair and his shirt and even came with a voice changer. Angel was the one of the two who got costumes they liked. She was a little rock star it came with a microphone and a feathery boa and it looked adorable on her.

On Halloween night, we got some pillow cases from Ella and Dr. Martinez. Ella was dressed up as a vampire. See, we're not the only ones who can dress up!

People kept staring at us while we were tick or treating like we were freaks or something. There's nothing wrong with dressing up like sumo wrestlers, or fairy princesses, Alice in Wonderlands, gothic angels, Freds, rock stars, or vampires! You know what? We should've just dressed up as ourselves with our wings spread out. See how everyone likes us then! Sorry, temporary hyperness from King sized Snickers bar x2...

**IM View!!!!!!!!**

Mutantleader422- 'sup peoples with wings!

…35- Hyper much Max?

Talksalot576- No no no no no no no no no no no no no! I had **3** King sized snickers and now there's only 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *wipes chocolate stain off mouth* no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! *deep scratchy voice* WHO TOOK IT????!!!!

*feeling groggy* who a… tok its I ;m seroij po-- *snore*

Blindflyer654- One down 5 left to go NUDGE DOWN NUDGE DOWN

Gazzyguy900- *squeaky Fred voice* Hiya it's Fred! Oh my gosh I love this costume guys! It's so cool! I'm gonna wear it forever *hugs self tightly* ha ha ha hah ahha ha hah hahah fhf *snore*

Blindflyer654- 2 down 4 left to go! NUDGE AND GAZZY DOWN NUDGE AND GAZZY DOWN *snore*

Mutantleader422- 3 down 3 left to go! NUDGE,GAZZY, AND IGGY DOWN NUDGE GAZZY AND IGGY DOWN

…35- snickers

Mutsntleadr422- WHERE?

…35- No I meant *snickers* like, laughing, but my way

Mutantleader422- Ohhh… Where's Angel?

…35- *checks* sleeping

Mutantleader422- 4 down 2 left to go NUDGE GAZZY IGGY AND ANGEL DOWN NUDGE GAZZY IGGY AND ANGEL DOWN

Mutantleader422- Fang?

Mutantleader422- Fang?

Mutantleader422- 5 down none left to go whoo whoo! NUDGE GAZZY IGGY ANGEL AND FANG DOWN NUDGE GAZZY IGGY ANGEL AND FANG DOWN I win!

Mutantleader422- I'm bored lata!

This chatroom has been closed

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Like I said it doesn't bite. Go on a little further riiight there! PERFECT noW CLICK THE MOUSE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maximum IM**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: …nope**

**IM VIEW!!!!!!!! (shocker!)**

_Mutantleader422 has logged into current chat room_

Mindreader411- no you!

Gassyguy400- no you!

…35-…

Blindflyer654- YOU!

Talksalot576- nuh-uh! oh no, it's max!

…35- heyy… max. sup?

Blindflyer654- he did it!

Mindreader411- he did it!

Gassyguy400- he did it!

Talksalot576- he did it!

Mutantleader422- whoa same time… n e way… who did wat and y?

Mindreader411- FANG hired a…singer 4 ur b-day

Talksalot576- well he didn't rly _hire_ her he got her CD

(music playing in the background)

'_you get the best of both worlds'_

Mutantleader422- WHAT!!!

Mutantleader422- NOOOOOO!

Gassyguy400- tell that 2 fang

Blindflyer654- tell that 2 fang

Gassyguy400- whoa dude same time

Blindflyer654- whoa dude same time

Gassyguy400- again!

Mindreader411- SHUT up!

Mutantleader422- fang wat did u do!!!

…_35 has logged out of the current chat room_

Mutantleader422- fang!!!!

_Mutantleader422 has logged out of the current chat room_

Talksalot576- looks like he's in trouble

Blindflyer654- shud we watch/spy on them?

Gassyguy400- ttly!

_Blindflyer654 has logged out of the current chat room_

_Gassyguy400 has logged out of the current chat room_

Mindreader411- do u think she's gonna kill him?

Talksalot576- well…duh!

_Mutantleader422 has logged into the current chat room_

Mutantleader422- wat u talkin bout?

…_35 has logged into the current chat room_

…35- unhhhhhh

…35- ow ow ow ow owwwwwww

Talksalot576- I'm guessing she hurt him good

Mindreader411- yup

Mutantleader422- definitely

Mutantleader422- BORING laters

_Mutantleader422 has logged out of the current chat room_

Talksalot576- sooo….

Mindreader411- yeahhh…

…_35 has logged out of the current chat room_

Mindreader411- shud we go burn the cd?

Talksalot576- DUH!

_Mindreader411 has logged out of the current chat room_

Talksalot576- lol I trick her! Na na na boo boo

_Mindreader411 has logged into the current chat room_

Mindreader411- I herd tht!

_Mindreader411 has logged out of the current chat room_

Talksalot576- …

Talksalot576- wow even I have nothin 2 say 2 tht which is rly surprising b/c evry1 nos I talk like wayyy 2 much and now it's like I have notin 2 say and I mean- wait I'm talkin 2 myself!!!! Ahhhhh!

_Talksalot576 has logged out of the current chat room_

**So.. Wat did u think? Like it? Love it? Want more chaps? Sorry**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while school and stuff… We have this thing due for my English class… soo yeah. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter.**

**ATTENTION!!!**

**I'm very sorry if anyone got offended by Hannah Montana being in there and you actually like her. I didn't mean to be rude I just thought it would be funny. Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just really didn't feel like writing anything and didn't know what to write about. But this chapter is going to be AWESOME!! (hopefully) Oh and also, I am getting kinda lazy about the usernames, which is one of the reasons I haven't updated, so it's just going to be their real names. And I've noticed that my chapters are kind of short so I promise one will be longer. :) Also I've noticed that my stories aren't really that funny… TELL ME IF THEIR FUNNY IN THE REVIEWS CUZ I DON'T DO PRIVATE MESSAGING. And I noticed they're kinda out of order in like time and stuff. I was looking through it and chapter 4 or 5 was Christmas 5 or 6 was Halloween and 7 was max's b-day… so I think I'll make a new story out of it and see wat happens. I'll put a link in my profile, so, READ AND REVIEW!!!

**Fang: hey**

**Max: one word… **

**Fang: fine, hey there**

**Max:…(to my readers, IM TEACHING HIM HOW TO TALK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON I COULD USE SOME HELP!)**

**Readers-FANG! FANG! FANG! GO FANG! FANG! FANG! GO FANG! YOU CAN DO IT! ITS UR B-DAY! UH HUH! UH HUH!**

**Fang: FINE Hey Max how's it going?**

**Max: ok…but do better next time**

**Max: so… wat r u doing besides talking 2 me?**

**Fang: reading your diary**

**Max: WHAT!!!!!?**

**Fang: kidding! But that proved u have a diary…**

**Max: pshhhh! Me? Diary? Hahahahaha ha ha…..ha?**

**Fang has logged off**

**Max: ….**

**Fang is now online**

**Fang: **_**Dear diary,**_

_**Fang looked so cute today. OMG DID I JUST SAY THAT?? Bad Max! -slaps hand- Anyways, for breakfast we had French toast and lunch was pb and j sandwiches. ICK! When I went to school, Sam passed by me in the hall and smiled at me. I pretended to smile back because Fang was right next to me. -evil laugh- I could see in his eyes that he was soooo jealous! But seriously, could Fang EVER think that I like SAM??? Ewww Sam is so gross!! Almost EVERYONE in school knows I absolutely HATE sam! Well, except for him and Fang… sometimes they can be sooo stupid.**_

_**Forever yours- Max**_

**Max: FANG!!!!!!! U R SO DEAD BIRD MEAT!!!!**

**Fang: -crouches in corner- ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! **

**Fang has logged off**

**Max has logged off**

**------------------------**

**Angel is now online**

**Nudge is now online**

**Iggy is now online**

**Gazzy is now online**

**Gazzy- YO NUDGE**

**YO ANGEL**

**YO IGS!!!**

**Nudge- hey**

**Iggy- hey**

**Angel- ok I know im not the only one who noticed nudge barely said a word!**

**Nudge- -sigh- HEY GUYS I CANT BELIEVE IT! ITS ACTUALLY U!!!! I HAVENT SEEN U IN LIKE 30 MINUTES! 30 WHOLE MINUTES WITHOUT TALKING TO U GUYS OR SEEING U GUYS!!! WOW! DID U GUYS C THAT EPISODE OF SONNY WITH A CHANCE???? IT WAS SO FUNNY!! U GUYS SHOULDA SEEN IT!!! BTW, DID U HEAR ABOUT THE SWITCH TO DIGITAL TELEVISION??? IM SOO GLAD WE DON'T HAVE 2 WORRY ABOUT IT CUZ SRSLY I COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT DISNEY CHANNEL!!! WAT ABOUT U??**

**Iggy- now theres the hello I expected**

**Gazzy- -thump-**

**Angel- what happened 2 U?**

**Nudge- -thump thump-**

**Angel- u 2?**

**Iggy- -thump thump thumppppppppp-**

**Angel- WAT HAPPENED GUYSSSS? COME ON STOP IT UR REALLY SCARING ME!!!**

**Max- **_**Fangfangfangfangfangfangfangfangfangfang ooooooops did I just think that? Wait, think what? Hmm.. Fangfangfangfangfangfang**_

**Angel- WAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!**

**MAX POV**

So, I walked into the kitchen to find Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge all huddled up in a corner laughing. The first thing I thought was, Angel.

"OK guys, what did you do this time?" I asked impatiently.

"We.. We… We tricked Angel into thinking that we all just suddenly…FAINTED FROM OUR COMPUTERS!!!" Iggy said, barely holding back his laughing, "YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN HER FACE!!!"

"Iggy, YOU'RE BLIND!"

"Oh yea…" Iggy said.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Iggy and Nudge and Gazzy were STILL huddled in a corner laughing in the kitchen today so I walked over to them to see what was so funny.

Big

Mistake.

As soon as I got there, Iggy started chanting;

"MAX AND FANG/SAM SITTING IN A TREE! K-I- wait how do you spell it again?"

**Ok so it's not done. But I'm tired, don't have any ideas whatsoever and, I REALLY WANTED TO PUT SOMETHING UP. So tell me if you like it, love it, just don't tell me you hate it. SEE YA!**


	9. Thank you

So, here you are again, reading my story. I hope it's fun reading my stories. Maybe. Possibly. I just wanna say thank you to all the peoples out there who either reviewed, favorited, or have an alert for my story. MY FANS!!! Here we go.

Favorites

Thank you;

bookreadersaresofrikinawesome

**dusk3ttex01**

EMOPERSON

**girlytown**

keepfangandiggyalive11

maximumridetwilightfreak14

Minimum and Twi Maximum

**morning-hues**

**Silent Broken Heart**

sk8erchick124

sweetsugarplums

swimgirlrox1

Twilighteer1211

XxBloodStarsinBlackSkyxX

Alerts:

Thank you;

brdwybambino94

Claireroxx101

**dusk3ttex01**

**girlytown**

Loveinghorses098

MaxCullen21

MaXiMuMrIdEfAnAtIc (sorry if I did that wrong, it was confusing)

maxride333

**morning-hues**

Orangeduck23

purplewingsfly

**Silent Broken Heart**

vampirechewtoy

The bold is people who both favorited, and had an alert. So anyways, thank you SO much, even to the people who just read my story, cuz ur reading it!!! There are probably people out there who have even more reviews, and people who favorited their story, and just more readers. BUT THAT'S OK. Anyways, I've decided I will make a new story. I will make a new story and re-post the chapters I like on it. And, hopefully it will be better. I won't delete this story, cause I worked too hard on it to delete it. And I want this thank you to stay up. But I'm going to start working on the new story tonight. Read my new story and review it!!!


End file.
